Ethereal Glances
by Aya3
Summary: 2nd chapter uploaded --- set in the world of princes and princesses, one glance at a mere servant can change one's life forever... note :: this is rated R for mature themes later...don't get on my case about it because it could change. enjoy!
1. When I First Saw You

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 7 belongs to its respective owners while the idea comes from me! ^_^

Ethereal Glances

~Prologue~

Your lover, my queen, I kneel at your feet

And admire your glow so warm and so sweet

Inhaling your aroma, getting thrills from your touch,

Loving you dearly, loving you so much.

So hold me, don't leave, please don't let me fall,

Answer me darling; it's your name that I call

When the darkness comes creeping and fills me with fear

It is you that I need to comfort me here. 

~ Gusti

"Oh Your Highness, she is so adorable!" A beautiful maiden in a white satin dress exclaimed, with a handful of presents at her side. She adored the child, turning 13 years old, sitting next to the Queen with a smile on her face, wishing that she were in the Queen's place at that moment. And during that scene, a small girl, about 12, in a ragged brown dress stood outside the room, peeking inside at the Queen, her daughter, and the woman whom she knew so well. Tears stained her face and she quickly brushed it off when she saw the other servants pass by her. She picked up the silver bucket and the washcloth and headed down the tall and wide corridors, disappearing around a corner.

* * * * * * 

The stars shone brightly against the dim sky. The sun had set a few hours ago behind the mountains with its frosty tips. It surged downwards into the valley through the bustling town as people were trying to get back into their homes, knowing that a storm was going to brew up any minute, for it did that often without warning. The path continued straight through the villages and up another hill where women in rags worked in wheat fields, hoping to sell it for money. The dirt road passed by them and when it felt as if it was shrouded in darkness by the tall trees it went straight around it and straight up the hill once more. It went on some more, stopping at a rickety bridge where it crossed and where the dirt trail started again, leading up to the castle, where the Queen and her daughter, Princess Aerisia lived. 

Coaches led by white or black horses were there in waiting, dropping off royalty or picking them up. It was then a certain coach arrived, led by magnificent white horses and entered the drawbridge. Everyone parted for that certain carriage for inside was the Queen and her son of Seraphim Valley. Girls about his age almost swooned when they saw him and his mako infused eyes. His golden hair attracted some but his eyes attracted most. The carriage stopped in front of the castle, the footman gently leading the Queen and her son out of it. With great poise, they climbed up the giant steps and into the palace where almost thousands of people from many lands and villages were communicating with one another.

The Queen of the castle was visible through the crowds of people because she was on the highest steps and was sitting on her throne next to her daughter. Everyone greeted them with presents and smiles and they, too, returned it with a gracious thank you and a welcoming smile as well. The sight of the Queen from Seraphim Valley had Her Highness stand up from her throne and walk towards her friend, both kissing each other's cheeks in respect. 

"Genevieve! Lovely to see you once more!" She smiled at her friend,

"Ifalnia, dear, I'm so sorry about your husband."

A look of regret crossed her face when Ifalnia looked saddened. But it wasn't long before she regained her composure. The mini orchestra played the sweet music that filled the air, causing many couples to dance, including Princess Aerisia and Prince Cloud himself. 

"Listen, Genevieve, when are these two going to get married? My daughter is already at the right age." Her voice had a worried tone to it. "Since my husband is gone, there's no King…and without the King…well, it's obvious what will happen."

"I understand. But…Cloud isn't ready for that yet. That was what he said. Wait a couple more years. He's already 15 years old…let's wait another 4 years alright? It won't be long." Genevieve said with a soothing voice, a smile upon her lips.

"I suppose that would be alright." Ifalnia sighed. "They're getting acquainted with one another quite nicely anyway."

"You are most certainly right." And with that, they watched the two dance, talking to one another.

The meek servant girl stood there, watching the elegant people dance. She wished she was a part of it and was soon drifting off in her own imagination…yet, they never would come true. She sighed and looked back at the dancers. Her eyes caught on **him**. It didn't strike her that he was the prince that the princess was going to marry. Instead, her eyes became gloomy, wishing she were a princess too. 

With graceful swings, he swung the princess around, both enjoying themselves…until he spotted her; a simple little servant girl with no royal blood in her. But even without it he was still mesmerized in her beauty. 

And with that simple glance, everything changed.

Author's Notes :: This came out a bit weirder than I expected, but okay to the eyes I hope. Please review…and sorry to disappoint all you Cloud and Aeris fans, but if you read my profile, you'll find out that this isn't a Cloud and Aeris fic after all. But keep your hopes up because I will have a fanfic about them…a romance one for that matter, alright? So don't yell at me…I promise to do that other one, exchange for this! ^_^


	2. Learning To Feel Lonely

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Final Fantasy 7

Ethereal Glances

~Chapter 1~

I see her clad in common household clothes;

Her hair is plain, devoid of frills and bows.

Her face is simple and she's somewhat tired,

But still she labors on with hands inspired.

~ Dave Jackson

She turned away and went into the large kitchen to scrub the floors. Minutes and then hours passed and she wiped her brow from the sweat that beaded down her forehead. Being a servant was hard work than she had expected. And almost always, she got a break because of the gentle "manager" of all servants. After all, she was just a kid. After having given her break, she dropped the washcloth back into the bucket and went outside. 

Through a maze of grass walls and bushes she finally found herself in the courtyard where a fountain gushed and fell into the pool below. Rocks stood out from the still water and out of all the places in the palace, she loved this spot the best. It gave her peace and lots of silence to think on her own. Lily pads were suspended in the water, almost beckoning to her to step on them to reach that topmost rock and just sit there on her own. The silver fishes darted back and forth along the spring fountain. She pushed back strands of hair behind her ear and crossed the lily pads that actually held her weight, and climbed the rock and sat there, enjoying her reflection in the pond. She hugged her knees to her chest and let the moonlight brush past her and shine itself through the crystal clear pond where the silvery fishes swam.

The silence, the iridescent glow of the moon, the fishes' company, and she being a part of it let herself at ease. She felt comfortable, unlike when she was around people. She grew into a timid girl, having not experienced the company of people. It almost frightened her…

"Hey you…" A boy that was obviously older than her walked into her secret hideout. His shimmering eyes, although beautiful, scared the living daylights out of her. It was too bright and seemed to be eyeing right through her…this boy definitely took home the gold. Having been scared out of her wits, she fell backwards into the mini lake and her weight made a small splash. She swam towards surface and wiped her face. That was close enough to a shower…she hadn't taken a bath in two days and that basically killed her. She climbed out and heaved out a sigh.

"I saw you earlier…what are you doing?"

She was speechless. How could…this boy…deny her of her job? It was so inappropriate! But…just sitting down was not her job at all. She shoved him away and walked right past him, ignoring his question.

'Who does he think he is anyway?' she thought angrily. 

"I would think that you would have thought that awfully rude to walk out of a prince's way without responding to his question."

She stopped midway…her heart stopped. This kind of insult resulted in peoples' heads chopped off…or just maybe even a quick death. She had deserved it though…it was fairly rude of her.

"Sorry Your Highness. Didn't know." She said quietly, eyes cast down on the ground. 

She felt embarrassed…totally humiliated. Who knows what could happen to her now? After years of avoiding contact with other people, here she was standing face to face with one…a **boy** for that matter. When was the last time she ever spoke to a person of the opposite sex?

"Don't worry about it. Now, tell me what you're doing out here. I don't think servants are able to come into the courtyard."

"Well, for your information Your Highness, it is possible for a measly servant like me to enter the courtyard, especially the fountain." She huffed. Her temper was beginning to rise with this boy aggravating her. 

With that said, she stomped out of the courtyard and back into the castle, hoping that the prince would leave her alone. He was really getting on her nerves. 

"Geez, woman! Wait up…I didn't mean to make you mad or anything." She stopped halfway after he responded. She turned around and eyed him suspiciously. He was in royal clothes, he looked like royalty, but his vocabulary…was…not at all great like a **real **prince would have had.

"You're not a prince are you?" She inquired. He looked at her, his expression taking a turn for the bemused. Seconds later, he laughed. 

"That's funny, Miss. If you must inquire such a dull question, I am one. I was once like you before I inherited riches." He replied with a casual tone. 

'There he goes trying to fool me again…this is so hard being me,' she thought.

"I suppose you suspected that I wasn't royalty by the way I spoke, am I right?"

The servant girl nodded in response, unable to speak, although that was a good thing because she was at a loss of things to say. He scratched his head in embarrassment and took a deep breath before talking again. 

"I was just like you. A servant for this family was all I was until this kind woman took me in." He said simply. His eyes bore into hers and she felt her knees begin to buckle. 

'I hope you know how I much I hate you already.'

"Well since we cleared that up, mind telling me what your name is?" He stood there waiting for an answer. 

The girl held her tongue, in fear that she'd provoke or insult him. "Tifa."

"Beautiful name," and without warning he kissed her hand. Her eyes widened in surprise. "I'm Reno."

"Are all the princes as immature as you are?" She asked innocently.

"I hope not. I'm **the **one and only immature and stubborn one. You know, except for Cloud who's supposed to marry Princess Aerisia." 

Tifa nodded. "…Who's he?"

He grinned, showing several of his pearly whites. "Oh, he's the boy whom you practically stared at earlier."

She gulped. _'What an insensitive boy this is! How could he spy on me…I would think that that was against the rules of sovereigns everywhere.'_

_ _

_"Listen, I have to go. Meet me in the village near the broken down house." Not much to say so he left her, bewildered at what he had done. The prospect of inviting a servant girl was beyond the rules. According to his stepmother's book, that was sheer stupidity. And what would the Queen who owned that servant think? He was "borrowing" one of her slaves…_

_ _

_Tifa watched him leave and once he disappeared in the darkness she went back inside the castle. Upon entering, Cloud stood there, leaning against one side of the doorframe. _

_ _

_She sighed in exasperation. 'What else could possibly go wrong besides this?'_

_ _

_"Need anything?" She asked. He merely smirked. "You're no longer a servant of this palace."_

_ _

_Her heart felt a pinch. Even if she didn't like her job this had been her home for most of her life and now, of all times, she had to become someone else's servant. When was this going to end anyhow? Without talking back, she quickly went into her small room and pulled out her silken bag from under her cot, trudging back outside to find that he was standing in front of her room. _

_ _

_'So maybe I was mistaken about him. He's just a stalker…that's all he is. And he's going to make my life miserable.'_

_ _

_"Cloud?"_

_ _

_The boy turned around to respond to his name. Princess Aerisia was standing there, elegant as ever. Tifa curtsied. Princess Aerisia was only 13, yet she looked much older than that. Tifa looked up to her._

_ _

_"Glad to see you again, Princess."_

_ _

_Her blush turned into what was a small hint of pink. "Your mother wants you to hurry. The party is subsiding and she needs to fix things up with…her." She looked at Tifa who just looked wildly confused as ever. What was going on?_

_ _

_Cloud grabbed her hand and they walked, surprisingly slow, outside, which took almost forever. The carriage was waiting and Tifa could already see Cloud's mother dressed in the beautiful garments. Cloud led her in and she took a seat opposite of the Queen. Cloud took the seat next to her. She tried to wiggle away but he only drew her closer._

_ _

_"Don't worry Little One, we don't bite." She smiled generously at Tifa, who now felt a bit more comfortable than when she came inside. Now, it was only Cloud who made her uneasy._

_ _

_"Forgive me. I did not mean to buy you from Queen Ifalna…it's just that…you seemed so gentle, and besides, my son wanted to buy you."_

_ _

_'Ifalna? I thought it was Queen Ifalnia…and…**he **wanted to **buy **me? What am I, an item?'_

_ _

_"I don't think people are used as items, Milady." She said as politely as she could, but she couldn't help but speaking openly with this woman. How dare people higher than her rank treat them…like…like they were objects?! It was too absurd._

_ _

_"Sorry, child, I did not mean that."_

_ _

_'I'm amazed…she's really kind…'_

_ _

_All the way through the ride, the moment was silent. She felt their eyes upon her but she shrugged it off. All she concentrated on was what life would give her now. It was going so well…but now…_

_ _

_* * * * * * _

_ _

_"Can I be excused from the table?" Tifa asked politely, glancing at Cloud and Genevieve. _

_ _

_"Yes you may."_

_ _

_Tifa pushed herself away from the table and ran outside. They actually invited her over for dinner…with them. That was a once in a lifetime opportunity…yet it seemed so odd. What was the point of being a servant when she couldn't do anything? They didn't give her any jobs to fulfill and she was beginning to find this irritating. Walking to the kitchen, a husky man stopped her. _

_ _

_"Here, Miss. Your first job is to go to the market and get these things for me. Be home in three hours."_

_ _

_'Finally!' Normally, she'd be thankful when she didn't have to do anything, but now that everything returned to normal, she was as happy as ever._

_ _

_* * * * * *_

__

_She picked up all the things she needed….but it was past three hours. She rushed back to the castle and sneaked inside, hoping no one had noticed. The chef was standing there, unfortunately, giving her the most dangerous glare ever. _

_ _

_With a harsh grip, he dragged her to the dungeon, chaining her against the wall. A candle was lit nearby and he disappeared._

_ _

_'He's not thinking of leaving me here, does he?'_

_ _

_She was afraid and like all prisoners, she wanted to get out…and fast. She knew the consequences of being late but she had thought they would be nice to her all the time. So much for luck. Unexpectedly, he came back; only this time with a whip. Soon, whipping sounds were heard and the sound of screams echoed through the palace._

_ _

_Moments later, she was sitting down, unchained and scarred. Sure, she screamed her heart out and she felt pain all over, but crying was a whole different story. She'd gotten used to it when she was 6. She knew fear, pain, and labor when she was 4 years old. Why should she stop knowing it now? Her view on happiness was completely washed away after those ten minutes of whipping. _

_ _

_'So kind…how naïve of me.' She hugged herself tightly and wished she would disappear. Though thankful for the darkness that concealed her, she couldn't prevent herself from being seen by Cloud once more. His eyes were glowing just as much as Reno's. She felt cold and the fact that Cloud was staring at her didn't help in the least. It was unnerving. _

_ _

_Standing up, she limped past Cloud. He watched her leave the dungeon and for a moment, he thought he felt his eyes get wet._

_ _

_ _

_Author's Notes: Wow…too long for me. I just got out of hand probably. Anyway, I have to get a few things covered up. One, this chapter felt a bit awkward for me to write. I have no clue where this story is going, to be honest with all of you, but for me, it's going out rather well._

_Second, Aeris' appearance in this story will become more frequent? Why? I need her to complicate things…no, I'm not trying to pick on her. I'll give you a little scoop on what's going on: Cloud likes Tifa and he likes Aeris. Now what about our dear little Reno? Well, he's got a crush on Tifa. Aeris…well…she's not happy because of two things, and those two things are going to be confidential for the time being. _

_Third, the names…I gave Aeris the name Aerisia because I wanted her to sound more…like royalty, I suppose. Same goes for Ifalna. I didn't know how to alter Reno's or Cloud's but it's okay the way it was. And Tifa…I left hers the same since she isn't any princess or anything…maybe. ^_~_

_Fourth, the next chapter is more focused on Cloud and Tifa. And I'm going to make it short and sweet…or maybe just sweet. Hehe…_

_Fifth, please review! I beg of you! I want to know how I'm doing. Besides, I cried at the end and I think it's pathetic. Now I want you to tell me how you think of this whole distasteful story of mine, okay? Thank you._

_ _

_~Aya_

__


	3. Coming to Conclusions...

Note: I've been on an FY streak if you hadn't noticed already…with Boushin and stuff…and in my upcoming one, "Sukunami" is bei

Note: I've been on an FY streak if you hadn't noticed already…with Boushin and stuff…and in my upcoming one, "Sukunami" is being used. Someone slap me! This chapter is going to shorter than usual for um…reasons. ^_^ Sorry, I'll make it up to you by making the next chapter longer.

Ethereal Glances

*5 years later*

She opened her eyes to the sun that was peaking in through the curtains. 'Wait…curtains?' She still felt groggy but she **knew** that she didn't have curtains! Tifa sat up, rubbing her head with unusual vigor. She felt sick to her stomach…the pain was unbearable. Moving her legs she felt the blanket; not rough like her own. It was silk…red silk. Where was she? 

"Hey…finally woke up." She turned her head to the voice, which was next to the door. It was Cloud. 

"Ugh…don't tell me I have to start work now. What a pain…Someday, when I get enough money I'm quitting." She wrapped her arms around her stomach as she felt some pain. Soon, Tifa acknowledged the fact that it was indeed Cloud's room. "I beg your pardon Your Highness, but…why am I in your room?"

"I think you had too much to drink last night." He shrugged. "Didn't know you drank wine…guess you liked it."

"Her Highness will not approve of the mind games you play on me…it's inappropriate for a prince like you to be acting like this. It's inhuman." 

"What games?" He smirked. "I simply offered you wine and you accepted."

"You're a pig! It occurs to me now why women would love to be your wife. I couldn't stand you for a minute!" She jumped off the bed, ignoring the pain in stomach. Reaching for the door he stopped her when his arm snaked around her waist. He leaned in towards her and kissed her cheek, pulling away slightly, his lips barely touching her ear.

"Don't **ever** call me that…otherwise, that whipping you had five years ago will mean absolutely **nothing**."

She stood rigid. How dare he! Him…torturing her! It wasn't right! "She pulled away from him and slapped him across the face. It never occurred to her what the consequences would be…

"I'm not…I'm not your toy! I am not to be played with! I have strict orders to take care of you! Though I may be younger it was made **my** responsibility!"

"Your words sting me, honey." He took a step towards her until she was backed up against the door. "But let me inform you on something: Slapping a prince is not called responsibility. What you just did was utter stupidity and there's no way in hell that I'll let that slip away, without you being punished."

To think that he was cute and proper! That was pure bull…over the course of years, he had become a jerk…only to her and she often wondered why. What had she done to offend him? It was ridiculous! Cloud Strife was being a jerk! No point in arguing with him. 

She opened the door and she was stopped once again.

"Where are you going?"

"The dungeon, where else? For the first time in my life, I thought I was free from this torture…unfortunately, you take pride in doing so."

He chuckled. "I didn't mean that kind of torture, princess."

Her eyes widened. "Oh no…I'll go for the whipping, thank you."

He blinked. "Just what are you implying?"

'Who cares about punishment now!?' With all her might she smacked his cheek, making him reel back for a millisecond. 

"Ow…"

Author's Notes: That was unbearable short…but I also wanted to add a bit of humor…not quite for princes and princess and that sort but it fits…sort of. I'm really sorry for the short chapter…um…that small conversation at the very end…hehe, it'll gradually grow. But who cares about that right now…you must be mad at me for it being so short. I'll make it longer in the next chapter, I promise! The only reason it's so short is because I lost my inspiration in it…don't worry though! I'll get it back…that's why I'm making it longer! ^_^


End file.
